Brushes made with natural and/or synthetic bristles are used for a variety of activities involving the application of various products and substances. Specially designed brushes may be employed where specific control is needed during application of e.g., cosmetic/hygienic substances and materials.
There are numerous cosmetic and/or hygienic substances and materials provided in an array of forms designed for application to various surfaces, especially human skin. Regardless of the form of a cosmetic/hygienic material, e.g., whether in liquid, semi-liquid or solid forms, a primary object involves achieving application of the desired product(s) in a specific amount and at a particular location to achieve a desired effect.
Brushes having specialized forms for facilitating certain applicator effects have been introduced. For example, a brush having pillared bristles is disclosed in U.S. Published Application 2004/0003478 that is designed for use with a stencil mask as a fabric paintbrush or as an artist's paintbrush. Brushes having angular tips have also been introduced, e.g., to facilitate various artistic and coverage effects and designs.
However, such brushes are generally limited in their ability to provide different types of coverage effects in a single brush.
Accordingly, a brush, in particular, an applicator brush for providing improved flexibility and range of coverage effects during application of a variety of products, especially cosmetic products, is highly desirable.